Noirs Désirs
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Classer dans les Crossover, il s'agit en réalité d'un recueil de drabble sur les séries de Yû-Gi-Oh, GX et 5Ds voire Zexal si des fans m'en demandent vu que j'ai quand même fais l'effort de regarder la série. Venez des découvrir vos duellistes favoris au travers de mes délires si vous l'osez ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! YAOI sera présent !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages de Yû-Gi-Oh, de GX et de 5Ds ne sont pas à moua T_T snif ! Mais j'adore les embêter !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me voilà de retour pour jouer de mauvais tours et faire chauffer les disks de duels de nos chers personnages xD Je sais ma référence à Pokémon est juste ... Ok, je sors. * _sors et revient en ricanant_ * Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et on se retrouve en bas pour le coin des persos !

Rating : K bien que sous entendus légers de Yaoi

Persos principaux : Atem/Yûgi

Genres : Humour, Romance légère, Friendship

* * *

 **Noirs Désirs**

* * *

Sommeil réparateur

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, même les Pharaons ont besoin de repos. La première fois où Atem s'était endormit à une soirée avec ses amis, ces derniers avaient été stupéfaits de la douceur que dégageaient ses traits, une fois endormi. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient comme ça, et pour tout dire, cela leur avait fait aussi bizarre que lorsqu'Atem était revenu auprès d'eux avec son propre corps. Le jeune homme à la peau tannée d'était rapidement fait à son nouveau rythme de vie grâce aux années qu'il avait vécue dans le corps de son partenaire. En parlant du dit partenaire, celui-ci lui prêtait souvent son épaule ou ses genoux lorsque la fatigue s'emparait de l'Egyptien. Ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement, le jeune homme n'étant pas encore totalement habitué à son nouveau corps. Cela ne gênait nullement Yûgi, évidemment. Le lycéen prenait plaisir à voir son ami le plus proche s'abandonner en toute confiance près de lui. Venant d'Atem en plus, cette marque de confiance était inestimable aux yeux mauves du Roi des Jeux. Atem lui avait souvent avoué que c'était en lui qu'il avait le plus confiance malgré celle qu'il portait aux autres membres de leur groupe. Yûgi le connaissait sous la plupart de ses nombreuses facettes que ce soit les plus sombres ou les plus lumineuses. Le lycéen les acceptaient toutes sans exception, sans juger.

Il souriait tendrement lorsque le Pharaon lui dévoilait une autre partie de son caractère plutôt spécial. Ils se complétaient à merveille. A tels points que s'en était parfois effrayant pour leurs amis. Seul Seto, qui s'était un peu assagit durant l'absence de l'ex Roi de l'ancienne Egypte, ne semblait pas surprit de les voir afficher leur complicité sans honte. En parlant du brun, Atem s'était également bien rapproché de lui au vu du fait qu'ils avaient été cousins des siècles plus tôt. Etrangement, ni Seto, ni Makuba ne s'étaient opposés à ce rapprochement, bien au contraire. Les liens familiaux furent donc reconstruits progressivement. Atem aidait souvent ses cousins. Makuba dans ses devoirs en Histoire, car le jeune homme n'appréciait pas du tout cette matière, et Seto dans ses affaires. Le brun ayant souvent tendance à bosser jusqu'à l'épuisement, Atem était rapidement devenu le garde-fou du jeune homme d'affaire qui même s'il grognait lui en était particulièrement reconnaissant. Evidemment, l'ambiance du groupe était toujours aussi bruyante et chaleureuse. Atem ricanait sans se cacher lorsque Seto et Joey reprenaient les vieilles habitudes en se chamaillant comme des gamins sous les regards à la fois amusé et exaspérés de Téa, Tristan et Sérénity qui les rejoignaient dans leur classe lors de toutes les pauses.

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures maintenant et Yûgi releva la tête de son journal intime où il consignait les évènements de la journée. Journée qui avait été mouvementée d'ailleurs ! Le festival du lycée approchait à grands pas et tous les élèves n'étaient plus occupés qu'à cela ! Atem était vite devenue l'organisateur officiel de l'évènement grâce à un sens de l'organisation qu'il avait acquis en dirigeant ses troupes lors des batailles en Egypte. Il avait donc dû courir dans tous le lycée et toute la journée ! Si bien qu'une fois de retour chez les Mûto, le jeune homme s'était écroulé sur son lit après avoir dîner en plus de s'être changé et dormait à présent à poings fermés. Le lycéen sourit tendrement au visage détendu et au petit sourire satisfait qui ornait les lèvres d'Atem. Sa respiration profonde et lente était le seul bruit de la chambre que les deux jeunes hommes partageaient. C'était un son agréable aux oreilles du plus jeune qui finit par fermer son journal et se rendit auprès de son compagnon. S'asseyant sur le côté du lit, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Bien que possédant des traits semblables aux siens, Atem ne lui ressemblait pas tellement, en réalité. Une peau mate et des traits acérés sans perdre leur finesse royale, un corps musclé sans l'être à outrance moulé à la perfection par la moindre de ses tenues… Parfois c'en était frustrant de voir à quel point, le Pharaon était parfait physiquement parlant. D'autant plus que les filles du groupe l'encourageaient presque à en profiter pour devenir mannequin ! Bon, heureusement, le jeune homme n'avait été intéressé par ça. Après tout, avait-il dit taquin en les regardant lui, Joey et Seto, nous sommes assez connus comme ça alors pas la peine d'en rajouter, vous ne pensez pas ? Pour une fois, les deux rivaux avaient ricané en abondant dans le sens de l'égyptien tout comme lui-même, ce qui acheva de décevoir grandement la gente féminine de toute la classe.

Yûgi eut un rire silencieux à ce souvenir. C'était tellement amusant d'avoir Atem dans sa classe, l'ennui n'était certainement plus de mise. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vraiment été avec Joey et Tristan, Atem n'avait pas le même humour qu'eux. Ni la même façon de l'exprimer. Son cynisme n'était jamais méchant lorsqu'il le pratiquait en leur compagnie et son humour versé vers le noir était assez drôle quand il le tournait bien. D'ailleurs quand Seto et Atem se lançaient dans un concours de piques, la plupart d'entre eux avaient beaucoup de mal à garder leur sérieux au bout de seulement quelques minutes tellement les mimiques des deux plus âgés viraient parfois au ridicule. Se concentrant à nouveau sur son compagnon, le plus jeune le scruta un peu plus. Atem ne faisait plus de cauchemars comme au début de sa nouvelle vie et Yûgi en était heureux, rassuré. Il n'aimait pas voire son autre lui aussi fragile et tourmenté, son cœur le faisait tant souffrir à cette vision. Si bien que dès le lendemain de la première nuit, ils avaient installé Atem dans la même chambre que son partenaire à la plus grande joie de ce dernier qui s'était décidé à veiller sur le plus âgé. Durant des années, c'était Atem qui avait veillé sur lui alors Yûgi lui rendait la pareille lorsque l'ex Roi ne pouvait pas le voir, il ne voulait en aucun cas le vexer. Ayant gardé ses réflexes de souverain, Atem avait quelques défauts qui y étaient associés. Notamment le fait qu'il ne demandait que rarement de l'aide même à ses amis qu'il s'entêtait toujours à protéger et sur lesquels il veillait constamment lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée ou en dehors.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, Yûgi étouffa un bâillement alors que sa fatigue revenait au galop. La journée avait été longue et difficile avec tous ces préparatifs. N'ayant plus vraiment la force ni l'envie d'aller dans son propre lit, il ouvrit les draps et se coucha auprès de son compagnon dont le sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il sentit sa présence près de lui. N'y faisant pas attention plus que ça, Yûgi ferma les yeux et se blottit contre son partenaire, recherchant sa chaleur et aussi, sa protection. Il s'endormit rapidement. Un autre sourire, plus tendre cette fois se dessina sur les lèvres d'Atem qui passa un bras autour des hanches du plus jeune, l'attirant dans une étreinte forte sans le réveiller ni lui faire mal. Le Pharaon se détendit et se laissa de nouveau tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Sa moitié était près de lui alors les cauchemars pouvaient aller se faire voir.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : * _plutôt fière d'elle_ * Même si je ne dis pas grand chose sur votre "relation", je trouve que je m'en suis bien tirée !

Atem : * _vient de lire ce qu'elle a finit*_ ... Pas mal, même si tu as fais mieux.

Yûgi : * _fusille Atem des yeux_ * Oh ! Lui dis pas ça, tu vas nous la déprimer !

Moi : * _trop contente de voir Yûgi la défendre_ *

Seto : JE FAIS CHIER WHEELER ! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Joey : SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Atem : * _hausse un sourcil*_ Le rire de Seto était censé être un rire de maniaque ? Parce que je trouve ça plus ridicule qu'effrayant...

Moi : * _se lance outrageusement des fleurs_ * Que veux-tu ! Tout le monde n'a pas mon talent pour passer pour un sadique psychopathe !

Atem : * _super sérieux_ * Ou pas...

Yûgi : * _aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Laissez des reviews si vous voulez d'autres drabbles de la part de Tsuki-san la folle dingue ! Merci de votre coopération !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Je dédie ce drabble à ma belle Tsubasa Sora qui est en manque de texte sur Yû-Gi-Oh ! Jaden alias Judai et Jesse sont ceux que j'embête cette fois-ci mais les autres n'y échapperont pas * _ricane comme une démente_ *, je vous l'assure ! Bref, bonne lecture à tous mes yaoistes adorés !

Rating : M car lemon (bien que peu de détails)

Genres : Humour et Romance

Persos principaux : Jaden (Judai)/Jesse

Précisions :

Messages en **gras**

Pensées en _italique_

* * *

 **Noirs Désirs**

* * *

Messages privés

Jaden n'était pas doué avec la technologie. Enfin, son disk de duel étant l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Cela amusait fortement ses amis qui n'hésitaient pas du tout à le charrier là-dessus à son plus grand damne d'ailleurs. Pourtant, lorsque ses parents lui avaient envoyé un portable pour son anniversaire après des années de silence, le jeune homme avait décidé de s'y mettre. Mais quand on connaissait la maladresse légendaire du brun… Le fait que la chose n'allait pas être simple était évidente. Enfin, bref. Jaden se dépatouillait avec son portable sous les regards amusés de Jesse son autre meilleur ami après Syrus. En effet, le bleuté avait choisi de rester à la Duel Académie après leurs aventures mouvementées car il s'était non seulement attachés à ses habitants mais aussi à l'école elle-même. Le jeune homme aux cristaux s'y sentait bien. Comme chez lui. La présence de Jaden et des autres n'avait fait que le conforter dans sa décision de ne pas repartir. Si bien que durant l'été, il régla toutes les formalités pour son transfert et cela en un rien de temps. Lorsque le groupe du rouge apprit la nouvelle, le dortoir des Slifer se transforma en salle des fêtes ! Zane, le frère aîné de Syrus qui s'était reconvertit en professeur ne les en empêcha nullement et profita avec eux de l'ambiance joyeuse et bonne enfant qui régna dans le dortoir cette nuit-là.

Pour en revenir à nos duellistes, notre héros brun était allongé sous son arbre attitré et profitait de la douce brise du matin. Bien que pas du tout du genre matinal, il arrivait au jeune homme de se lever avant ses compagnons lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas cours pour profiter d'un moment de solitude agréable. Oh il adorait être entouré de ses amis mais être seul lui était parfois essentiel. Il pouvait se reposer l'esprit et tout le reste. Tout ? Non, pas vraiment. Une personne hantait son esprit de jour comme de nuit. Jesse Anderson. Son autre meilleur ami avec Syrus. Leur amitié avait été forte dès le départ mais si différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec le frère cadet de Zane. Le lien qu'il partageait avec Jesse était si puissant que c'en était parfois effrayant même pour lui. Pourtant, la chaleur et l'apaisement que ce lien lui procurait, rendait Jaden plus fort et plus heureux chaque jour passant. Ce sentiment devenait de plus en plus fort et le Slifer avait fini par l'identifier. Le jeune homme sentit ses joues rougir en y songeant. L'amour. C'était de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Jesse mais comment le lui avouer ? Jaden soupira en sortant son téléphone de la poche de sa veste. Le brun tient l'appareil au-dessus de son visage et le contempla durant de longues minutes, ne sachant trop que faire. Haussant les épaules dans l'herbe fraiche, le duelliste aux héros sélectionna son destinataire et entama son premier message, un peu nerveux.

 **De : Jaden. A : Jesse**

 **Jess' ?**

 **Message envoyé.**

Jaden respira de nouveau alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout fait attention lorsqu'il s'était empêché de respirer sans le vouloir. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que son amour secret réponde à son message, ce qu'il espérait ardemment. Et sa prière fut exhaussée, son portable vibra dans sa main qu'il avait reposée sur son ventre. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le message et sourit en le lisant.

 **De : Jesse. A : Jaden**

 **Jaden ? Tu es déjà debout ?**

 **Message envoyé.**

Alors comme ça, on le prenait pour une marmotte ? Ce n'était pas faux mais c'était surtout le cas pendant le cours de Crowler !

 **De : Jaden. A : Jesse**

 **Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, oui, je suis debout en pleine forme pour une nouvelle journée de cours ! xD**

 **Message envoyé.**

 **De : Jesse. A : Jaden**

 **Baka ! Je te rappel qu'on a pas cours aujourd'hui, on est en vacances ! Pour ce qui est du fait que tu as la pêche, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais à quoi vas-tu employer toute cette énergie, là est la question.**

 **Message envoyé.**

A la lecture de la réponse de Jesse, Jaden se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater bruyamment de rire. Le bleuté le connaissait si bien qu'il entrait facilement dans son jeu.

 _\- Un peu trop même._

Pourtant, sans qu'il ne le veuille, Jesse avait tendu une perche immonde à son meilleur ami qui s'empressa de la saisir au vol, l'occasion était trop bonne aussi ! Mais quand à savoir si le maitre des monstres de cristal l'avait fait exprès, cela restait à vérifier.

 **De : Jaden. A : Jesse**

 **Tu auras la réponse si tu passes la journée avec moi…**

 **Message envoyé.**

 **De : Jesse. A : Jaden**

 **Mais… Je suis déjà prêt de toi.**

 **Massage envoyé.**

Jaden se redressa et ferma son portable, à la fois surpris et perplexe. Comment ça, il était déjà prêt de lui ?!

\- Jaden.

L'interpellé frissonna. Sans y croire réellement, le meilleur duelliste de l'Académie se retourna et tomba sur le doux visage souriant de Jesse, son meilleur ami, son amour secret. Celui-ci le regardait tendrement, accoudée à l'arbre, son portable au creux de sa paume. La douceur irradiait de son visage qui était orné d'un beau sourire. Complètement plongé dans la contemplation de son aimé, Jaden mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir et finit par ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

\- Jesse ?! Mais que-

Sans rien dire de plus, le bleuté s'assit près de son ami et ils se regardèrent sans échanger un seul mot durant quelques instants. Le silence était agréable mais Jaden ressentait une certaine gêne grandissante bien qu'il était incapable de détourner ses prunelles brunes de celles bleus-verts de son bien-aimé encore caché au fin fond de son cœur. Son cœur battait la chamade et le Slifer sentait ses joues chauffer de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Ne supportant plus la pression du regard qu'il hésitait à qualifier d'aimant, le futur nouveau Maitre du Jeu tourna la tête. Il aimait passionnément Jesse et il s'en était rendu compte progressivement et en étant seul à seul avec lui, ce sentiment si puissant et incontrôlable revenait en force et il n'avait aucune envie de tout faire foirer en avouant directement ce qu'il cachait à celui qui le comblait rien que par sa présence à ses côtés.

\- Jaden… Je sais ce que tu ressens puisque je ressens la même chose pour toi.

Stupéfait, le brun resta sans voix durant de longues minutes en regardant son amour, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Jesse le fixait de ses yeux si particuliers, les joues légèrement roses sous la gêne et un sourire amoureux aux lèvres. Complètement figé, Jaden regarda ces mêmes lèvres qu'il désirait tant se rapprocher progressivement des siennes avant de les cueillir avec douceur. Transporté par cette douceur dont l'Obélisque faisait preuve, le Slifer ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, s'abandonnant entre les bras de Jesse qu'il sentit l'entourer avec force sans lui faire de mal. Le parfum envoûtant, fleuri du bleuté le séduisait encore plus. Si bien que le brun finit par prendre progressivement le contrôle de l'échange et enlaça à son tour son compagnon. Ce fut comme un moment d'éternité mais le manque d'air finit par se faire sentir. Les deux duellistes se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Je t'aime.

Ce sentiment révélé dans un murmure doux et précieux, comme s'ils voulaient tout deux préserver cela à l'image d'un secret, fut commun. Aucun des deux ne savaient qui avait parlé mais ils avaient enfin franchi le pas de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient seuls et se laissant porter par leurs sentiments, les deux adolescents se réfugièrent finalement dans la chambre du brun que ses autres amis avaient déserté pour la journée. Sans se presser et prenant le temps de savourer la moindre minute, la moindre seconde du premier corps à corps du nouveau couple. Alangui sur le lit, Jesse ne quittait pas son futur amant de ses prunelles bleus-verts, ses joues étaient rouges et il avait affreusement chaud. Jaden n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Se tenant au-dessus du maitre des cristaux, il le dévorait de ses orbes brunes. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de laisser libre cours à leurs désirs. Les mains s'empressèrent de dévêtir l'autre avant de caresser langoureusement sa peau. Rapidement, les lèvres de Jaden entreprirent d'apprendre la moindre parcelle du corps de son amour qui gémissait sans se restreindre sous ses caresses. Apprenant minutieusement les points sensibles de Jesse, Jaden prit énormément de plaisir à s'y attarder avec une fougue qui changea les gémissements de son compagnon en cris de plaisir plus ou moins rauques qui excitèrent le brun. Peu à peu, les caresses se firent plus intimes et bien moins chastes que les premières. Après s'être assuré que son ange ressentirait le moins de douleur possible, Jaden posséda enfin le corps tant convoité. Jesse se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure dans un premier temps tout en enserrant le cou de son amant de ses bras fins. Une fois que la douleur se fit moins forte, le bleuté bougea ses hanches à la rencontre de celles de son amant. Les va-et-vient commencèrent d'abord lentement sous les gémissements plaintifs de son amant qui resserra son étreinte tout en plaçant ses jambes autour de la taille de son brun qui finit par accéder au souhait de son compagnon. Les coups de reins du rouge se firent de plus en plus puissants et rapides faisant crier Jesse de plaisir au point où sa voix s'en casserait presque. Des larmes de plaisir luisaient dans ses yeux mi-clos et son souffle erratique labourait la peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur de Jaden qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour offrir le plus de plaisir possible à son amant sans penser à lui. Les caresses de son ange bleu ainsi que l'abandon dont il faisait preuve dans ses bras le comblaient déjà. La jouissance qui les faucha tous les deux fut fracassante et Jaden s'effondra sur son amant qui l'accueillit entre ses bras, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, la gorge douloureuse d'avoir tant crié. Jesse comme Jaden avait le corps marqué de multiples preuves d'amour et de passion réciproque. Des griffures, des suçons qui allaient être bien visibles dans plusieurs heures. Finalement, le brun se retira du corps de son amant et prit tendrement celui-ci entre ses bras. Jesse soupira de bonheur en calant sa tête sur le torse de son brun et ferma les yeux. Jaden fit de même.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, ils prirent tout leur temps pour profiter de leur bonheur tout neuf avant de rejoindre leurs amis qui se trouvaient déjà à la cafétéria du dortoir. Quand ceux-ci les virent apparaitre en se tenant la main, de nombreux sourires fleurirent sur les lèvres, quelques sifflements retentirent dans la salle et un grand « JE LE SAVAIS ! » de la part de Syrus brisa le reste de silence qui régnait et déclencha l'euphorie générale. Le nouveau couple fut grandement féliciter. Et certains ne purent s'empêcher de les taquiner gentiment, faisant rougir Jesse et légèrement bégayer Jaden qui se gratta la nuque tout en répondant aux provocations en ricanant tout en entourant la taille de son amour de son autre bras.

\- Quand je pense que ce sont vos messages qui vous ont conduits à ça, j'en viendrai presque à me demander si c'était pas fait exprès tout de même !

\- Vas savoir, Syrus… Vas savoir ! Répondit Jaden en éclatant de rire sans lâcher son amant qui souriait lui aussi alors que tous les autres étaient eux aussi pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable.

Mais en effet, peut-être que cela avait été écrit d'avance. Non pas dans ce que l'on appelait le Destin mais dans des messages échangés par téléphones portables.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*sautille dans tous les sens*_ Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

Jaden : ... J'aime !

Jesse : _*tout rouge*_ Tsuki-chan !

Moi : _*sourire douteux*_ Roh ! T'abuse de jouer les vierges effarouchée alors que j'ai quasiment pas donnée de détails pour te faire plaisir !

Jaden : _*attire son amant à lui*_ Mais c'est qu'il est pudique mon petit ange !

Jesse : _*tout rouge*_ Jaden !

Moi : _*gagatise complètement avec des cœurs dans les yeux*_ TROP MIGNONS !

Jaden : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Si vous avez aimé, laissez des reviews pour qu'elle continue dans ses délires ! Merci de votre coopération !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me revoilà de retour mes petits yaoistes adorés et je peux vous dire que ça va envoyer ! Alors bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience ! _*se casse en courant comme une dératée car se fait lyncher par les persos !*_

Rating : M (au cas où bien que peu de détails)

Genre(s) : Friendship et Romance

Personnages principaux : Yusei/Jack

Précisions :

Mots à placer : Diamant, nuage, oréo, yaoi et oreiller.

* * *

 **Noirs Désirs**

* * *

Juste par les gestes

Yusei ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur sa meilleure amie, Akiza. En effet, la jeune femme qui avait été amoureuse de lui durant un bon moment était finalement devenue sa meilleure amie et sa confidente la plus proche. Il pouvait tout lui dire. Elle ne le jugeait pas et tentait toujours de l'aider de son mieux. Bref, revenons à notre sujet. Akiza, donc mangeait ses **oréos** , gâteaux dont elle était folle en lisant … Le jeune homme n'en revenait toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Un **yaoi**. Elle lisait avec passion, un yaoi ! Bien caller contre un **oreiller** bien moelleux.

\- Aki… C'est quoi ça ?!

La jeune femme sourit en ricanant devant les rougeurs de son compagnon habituellement si maitre de lui-même et de ses réactions.

\- C'est de la romance entre garçons. Continua-t-elle en souriant toujours. D'ailleurs, reprit-elle le regard brillant. Je suis certaine que tu dois en savoir quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, Yusei dépassa le rouge pour le rouge fluorescent à l'image d'un extincteur. C'était si comique que la jeune duelliste ne put s'empêcher de piquer un incroyable fou-rire qui vexa presque le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait visée juste. Il savait très bien ce que c'était. Il était amoureux effectivement. Mais de quelqu'un qui ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments. Le chef des Exécuteurs en soufrait tant qu'il avait muselé cet amour si profond. Voyant qu'elle avait tapé juste, la jeune femme sentit que ses hypothèses étaient bien fondées. Elle ferma son livre et le posa près d'elle avant de tendre les bras vers lui. Yusei comprit le message, s'assit et se blottit contre elle. Akiza lui offrit une étreinte à la fois fraternelle et maternelle qui faisait du bien.

Le ciel n'avait pas de **nuage** et restait d'un bleu éclatant. Pourtant, un certain blond était insensible à cette beauté de la nature, complètement sous le charme d'un autre bleu. Un bleu magnifique comme les yeux d'un noiraud qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Ses yeux l'avaient charmé en premier lieu. Puis ce fut son sourire si rare et aussi précieux qu'un **diamant**. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de la rose de leur bande. Après quelques secondes, sa voix légèrement plus faible se fit entendre. Jack entra et sourit tendrement en voyant son amour secret blotti contre la jeune femme aux yeux écarlate, endormit comme un petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère. Akiza lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un geste que le blond comprit aisément. Elle lui donnait silencieusement la permission d'emporter son amour avec lui. Avec un signe de tête, il la remercia de sa confiance, se baissa et prit son amour secret dans ses bras. Bien qu'il espérait que cela ne resterait plus un secret longtemps. Il retourna dans sa propre chambre et y déposa doucement son doux fardeau sur son lit de draps noirs. Avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Yusei se réveilla un long moment plus tard. Bien que sa vue mit quelques secondes à se réajuster, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sut immédiatement qu'il ne se trouvait ni dans la chambre d'Akiza ni dans la sienne. Un parfum familier le fit rougir avant qu'une chevelure blonde et deux prunelles mauves n(entrent dans son champs de vision, faisant bondir son cœur. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque celui qui avait longtemps été son rival lui sourit avec tendresse… et amour ?! Yusei en fut si surprit que ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sous le choc laissant le champ libre au blond qui apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'amenant dans un doux baiser. Sans se poser de questions, Yusei se laissa aller au baiser, le rendant même avec bonheur et empressement. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent. Jack prit son maintenant petit-ami dans ses bras et Yusei, le sourire aux lèvres se laissa tomber sur le lit entrainant le blond dans sa chute, le positionnant au-dessus de lui. Cette étreinte allait être la première d'une longue série.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos

Jack : _*mode boudage*_ Et toujours pas de lemon !

Moi : _*lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée*_ Mais tu pense qu'à ça !

Yusei : Genre comme si tu n'étais pas la même...

Moi : _*outrée tout en se retenant de ricaner*_ Moi ?! Mais je suis aussi innocente que la licorne qui vient de naitre !

Jack : Mais oui, on va te croire...

Yusei : C'est définitif, je la casse dans la catégorie des barges, cette fille.

Jack : _*tilt*_ Mais attend... Qu'est-ce qu'une licorne vient foutre dans ce contexte ?!

Moi : _*toute fière d'elle*_ Parce qu'elle représente l'innocence et la pureté ^^

Jack et Yusei : _*en chœur*_ Ce que tu n'es pas !

Moi : _*va bouder dans son coin*_ Bande de méchants... Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous laisse le mot de la fin !

Yusei : Bon bah puisqu'on a pas le choix... _*s'adresse aux lecteurs*_ en espérant que vous avez aimé ce nouveau drabble et surtout laissez une review si vous en voulez d'autres !

Jack : Bon _*sourire douteux*_ On a autre chose à faire maintenant... _*attrape Yusei en mode sac à patate et retourne dans leur chambre*_ On y va !

Yusei : _*se débat*_ JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !

* * *

Coin des reviews

Sieba972 : Merci pour tes compliments ^^ Dis donc, ça barde chez toi xD En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau drabble t'aura plu et que j'aurai le plaisir de bientôt lire une de tes reviews !

Tsubasa Sora : TU ES COME-BACK ! *saute dans tous les sens* Moi ton dieu ? Woua ! Carrément xD Oui, je te vend du rêve et il me semble bien avoir recommencer avec ce drabble ! LOL ! Remet toi vite de ton bugage car je veux une review ! En espérant que ce nouveau délire à ma sauce t'auras plu !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! _*débarque en force*_ POUR VOUS JOUER UN... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! /SBAF/ _*revient à la normale*_ Je disais donc, je suis enfin de retour sur ce recueil et je vous présente mon nouveau drabble où nos Rois des Jeux préférés reviennent en force ! _*claquement de talons*_ OLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE ! xD J'espère que ce quatrième drabble sera à votre goût... Bien que je sens que certaines personnes qui se reconnaitront en lisant mes mots risquent de vouloir m'étriper après avoir fini de le lire... Bref ! Bonn lecture et j'attend vos avis avec impatience !

Rating : T

Genre(s) : Romance et Humour

Personnages principaux : Atem/Yûgi

Précisions : Pensées de Yûgi en _italique_

Aiboupartenaire en japonais

 **JE DEDIE CE DRABBLE A MA DOUCE KATSUMI19 ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TRESOR** ! _*gros bisous partout*_ :3

* * *

 **Noirs Désirs**

* * *

Jeux d'esprits

La porte était lourde et grinçait dans ses gonds. Avant même qu'il ne frôle le métal du bout de ses doigts fins, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même faisant hurler ses jointures. Il grimaça avant de se reprendre. L'invitation était claire. Alors il entra. La température chuta brusquement, mais cela ne l'affecta pas plus que cela tandis que la porte se refermait avant de disparaitre.

 _\- Evidemment…_

Son partenaire était méfiant et terriblement possessif autant envers lui que sur son étrange esprit. Que pas que ça l'effrayait ! C'était juste… déstabilisant. Même pour lui. Depuis un bon moment, ils ne se partageaient plus son corps mais leurs esprits étaient restés connectés. A cette pensée, le jeune homme eut un tendre sourire. Il ne l'avait jamais montré mais sentir la présence de son « autre moi » au sein de son subconscient le rassurait. Comment ça avoir l'esprit d'un ancien pharaon de plus de 5000 ans encore dans sa tête n'a strictement rien de rassurant ?! Roh ! Bande de froussards ! Mais revenons à nos duellistes voulez-vous ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda autour de lui. Les portes et les couloirs étaient nombreux, impossible à quiconque d'en déterminer le nombre exact. A part peut-être le maitre des lieux… Et encore. Sans se presser, il commença à déambuler dans le labyrinthe qui s'offrait à ses pas. Les murs se faisaient plus lumineux et moins flippants à son approche et semblaient le guider naturellement vers celui qui tirait les ficelles. C'était tout à fait le genre de son compagnon. Bien que devenu un jeune homme à peu de choses près normal dans cette nouvelle vie, il restait toujours un pharaon dont la personnalité aussi complexe qu'imprévisible restait, même pour lui difficile à cerner. Atem ne montrait que ce qu'il désirait à ceux qui l'entourait. Un menteur passé maitre en la matière en somme. Mais il n'allait surement pas le lui reprocher. Son titre et ses responsabilités de souverain d'un pays l'avaient ainsi forgé. Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire… Soudain, la porte qu'il désirait franchir apparut face à lui. Il eut un sourire. Il était attendu. Sans perdre plus de temps, il ouvrit le dernier obstacle qui se dressait entre lui et son autre.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était plongée dans la pénombre et il ne distinguait qu'une silhouette masculine très familière royalement assise sur un trône de pierre placé au centre de l'espace presque vide. La personne l'attendait apparemment. Son sourire s'agrandit. Atem avait envie de jouer un peu avec sa personne… Pourquoi pas après tout.

\- Qui donc se tient face à moi ? Lança une voix grave et autoritaire.

Le jeune intrus/invité s'inclina quelques secondes avant de répondre, joueur lui aussi. Son ton trahissant son sourire amusé.

\- Yûgi Mûto, Monseigneur. Je suis votre humble serviteur.

Bien qu'il ne put le voir, Yûgi sut que sa répartie avait fait naitre un sourire sur la face de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier était sensiblement ravi de le voir se prêter au jeu. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à enchainer.

\- Approches. Viens auprès de ton Pharaon, jeune Yûgi…

Le jeune homme frissonna. Pas de peur mais d'excitation. L'adrénaline commençait à grimper dans ses veines er ses reins chauffèrent. Tout son corps commençait à s'embraser alors qu'il obéissait à l'injonction d'Atem qui avait tendu un bras vers lui. Dès qu'il fut assez près, Atem entoura son Aibou de son bras tendu et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien que leurs souffles se mêlaient déjà. Ne pouvant se servir de ses yeux pour contempler son compagnon, le jeune homme se servit de ses mains. Délicatement et du bout de la pulpe de ses doigts, Yûgi s'attela à suivre la moindre parcelle du visage racé du plus âgé. L'autre ne bougea pas, se laissant faire. Que son Aibou pose ses mains fines et tièdes sur lui avait, durant longtemps été un vœu inaccessible. Alors maintenant, l'ancien pharaon en profitait jusqu'à plus soif. Son corps réagissait aux caresses à fleur de peau et frissonnait délicieusement de plaisir. Percevant les sensations qui balayaient le corps de son aîné, Yûgi fut tenté de le frustrer un peu plus. Lentement, en plaçant ses mains sur le torse puissant de son double de l'ombre, il combla l'espace les séparant et posa doucement ses lèvres tièdes sur celles, fraiches d'Atem. Action. Réaction. Qui ne tarda pas. Son piège avait fonctionné. Atem emprisonna le plus jeune contre lui de son autre bras et remonta le premier le long de la colonne vertébrale avant que sa main ne se saisisse de la nuque de son adorable tourmenteur. Le baiser prit fin après quelques minutes mais Yûgi ne chercha nullement à échapper à l'emprise de l'ancien roi. Une faible lumière tamisa alors la pièce et permit au couple de se voir. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillants de désirs de son compagnon émoustillèrent l'égyptien.

\- Tiens-tu à ce point à ce que je t'enchaine à moi, pour l'éternité ?

Bien que taquin, le ton qu'Atem venait de prendre était chargé de désirs péniblement contenu et Yûgi le connaissait assez bien pour savoir comment cela allait se terminer aussi, il répondit en prenant un visage affichant une moue innocente et soumise.

\- Je suis déjà vôtre, mon Roi…

Atem sourit, satisfait. Il aimait particulièrement lorsque son amant le séduisait ainsi. Un second baiser, plus langoureux fut échangé. Une chemise se laissa déboutonner et tomba sans bruits sur le sol. La porte se ferma sur le couple et moi ? Je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos

Seto : _*dégoûté_ * JE ne suis pas dedans... Quelle honte !

Joey : _*en rajoute en fusillant Seto des yeux*_ NOUS ne sommes dedans.

Atem : _*sourire matois*_ Pour une fois que j'ai mon Aibou pour moi tout seul, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

Moi : _*marmonne en ricanant*_ Pervers.

Yûgi et Joey : _*en chœur*_ T'es la même.

Moi : _*boude*_ ... Ils sont méchants avec moi...

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*mais comment est-il arrivé ici ?!*_ Mais pour une fois, ils ont raison les p'tits uke !

Yûgi et Joey : _*sortent les duels disk avec une dangereuse aura noire autour d'eux*_ Comment tu nous a appelés ?

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*tout pâle d'un seul coup*_ J'ai rien dit ! _*se casse on ne sait où*_

Seto : Mais quel lâcheur celui-là !

Atem : _*goute derrière la tête*_ Je ne te le fais pas dire...

Double maléfique de l'auteure : Vue que mon Hikari boude et que les persos m'ignorent complètement, je vous invite à laisser des reviews si vous voulez encore d'autres drabbles sur les séries de Yû-Gi-Oh ! Merci de votre coopération !

* * *

Coin des reviews

Tsubasa Sora : YOU ARE COME BACK ! xD Non, je sais je ne suis pas Terminator... C'est con. Moi une diablesse ? Complètement vrai xD Et en plus, je suis sure que ça te plais, avoue ! Bref, je surkiff (encore) ta review et je suis de l'avis des personnages... Remets toi à l'écriture et tu seras mon nouveau DIEU ! Moi, comment ça, j'exagère ? LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ce petit texte est sous forme de poème que je dédie à ma **Sieba972** pour la féliciter encore une fois de son propre poème qui m'a donné des frissons à sa lecture et qui m'en donne toujours dès que je le relis ! Donc, me revoilà avec le couple Atem x Yûgi ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! P.S à Sieba : et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir tentée de copier le style que tu avais mis dans le tien ^^' je voulais l'essayer et en voici le résultat !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Rating : T

Genre(s) : Romance, léger Horreur

Personnages principaux : Atem/Yûgi

Précisions :

\- Pensées de Yûgi en _italique_

\- Pensées d'Atem en **gras**

* * *

 **Noirs Désirs**

* * *

Innocence d'Ombre

 _Perdu dans toutes ces rues si familières,_

 _J'ai l'impression passagère_

 _Qu'il me suit, caché dans les ombres de la nuit._

Etre d'innocence

Dénudé de toute démence,

Dans ses bras arachnéens

Tu te débats en vain.

 _Le long de mon dos, je le sens._

 _Son regard qui me fait me retourner, hagard._

 _Quand je vois ses yeux brillants dans le noir,_

 _Je ne pense plus aux reflets du miroir._

Etre d'innocence

Dénudé de toute démence,

A toutes ses heures,

Il sait se faire charmeur.

 _Tremblant comme un enfant,_

 _Je tente de rester digne._

 _Même si je fais semblant._

 _Il ricane mais ne se montre pas._

 _Au contraire de tous, il sait._

 _Je ne le crains pas._

Etre d'innocence

Dénudé de toute démence,

Fais preuve de douceur et de tolérance

Envers les ténèbres de cet être intense.

 _La nuit est tombée._

 _Il est à son avantage._

 _Son ombre va m'encercler,_

 _Pourtant, sur mon cœur et mon âme, il règne déjà sans partage._

Etre d'innocence

Dénudé de toute démence,

Résiste et il te tuera.

Ne résistes pas et jamais il ne te libèrera.

Etre des ombres

Engeance abreuvée de pouvoirs d'outre-tombe.

Cherche sa lumière,

Dans un passé qui portait le nom d' « hier »

 **Tu es moi. Je suis ton autre.**

 **Ne regardes que moi, ta peine reste pour les autres.**

 **Ton sourire, ton rire.**

 **J'y sacrifierai même un Empire.**

Etre des ombres

Engeance abreuvée de pouvoirs d'outre-tombe.

Sans scrupules, laisse s'exprimer la rancune.

Abandonne un monceau de cadavres sous les Dunes.

 **Je prends pour moi ce qui t'abîmes,**

 **Regarde vers elle, elle te regardera.**

 **Blessures et plaies qui s'enveniment.**

 **Laisses couler larmes et peines, dans l'inconscience, tu te perdras.**

Etre des ombres

Engeance abreuvée de pouvoirs d'outre-tombe.

La haine appelle la haine.

Putride, du vengeur est l'haleine.

 **Revanches dont tu n'auras aucun souvenir.**

 **La seule chose à faire, t'épanouir.**

 **Certains maux sont résolus par la violence.**

 **Petit être trop pur pour ce monde à la décadence.**

Etre des ombres

Engeance abreuvée de pouvoirs d'outre-tombe.

A jamais ses actes seront tus,

Ténèbres et Ombres n'ont rien de ta vertu.

\- Atem ? Où es-tu ? Mon Yami…

\- Je suis là, mon Hikari.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos

Seto et Joey : _*encore dégoutés*_ ON EST TOUJOURS PAS DEDANS !

Jaden : _*perplexe*_ C'était pas à notre tour d'avoir un texte plutôt ?

Jesse : _*de même que Jaden*_ Je plussoie...

Moi : _*sourire contrits*_ Désolée pas d'inspiration de votre coté pour le moment hormis la fic de  Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière !

Yusei et Jack : _*depuis leur chambre où l'on se demande ce qu'ils font*_ PRETEXTE BIDON !

Moi : _*marmonne dans sa barbe qui n'existe pas*_ Bande de traitres...

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*se fout de la gueule de l'auteure*_ Tu devrais les connaitre depuis le temps, la folle !

Atem : _*envoie le méchant vilain pas beau valser*_ On t'a pas sonné Bakakura !

Yûgi : _*raye quelque chose sur une liste*_ Ca c'est fait. Ensuite ?

Moi : _*tilt*_ Bakakura ? _*explose de rire*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Tous les persos : _*goute style manga derrière la tête*_ On l'a perdue... Encore.

Double maléfique de l'auteure : _*apparait en mode fantôme*_ Vue que ma lumière à pétée les plombs et que les persos n'en reviennent pas, encore à moi, le mot de la fin ! En espérant que ce nouveau texte vous a plu et je vous invite à laisser des reviews si vous en voulez encore ! Merci de votre coopération !

* * *

Coin des reviews

Tsubasa Sora : Ah tu vas te venger ? _*ricane comme une dingue*_ Oh mais j'ai hâte de voir ça, ma belle ! _*lui lance une poche de sang*_ Prends ça, histoire de te remettre d'aplombs xD Kai, ne la tue pas encore, elle a pas fini ses délires alors pas touche ! *complètement morte de rire* Et oui, je confirme, tu as complètement craquée ma pauvre ! J'espère tout de même que ce texte t'as plu et j'ai hâte de lire ta review dessus !


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici le sixième délire du recueil **Noirs Désirs** que je dédie à ma chère et tendre (ça ça reste quand même à voir ...) **Tsubasa Sora** qui m'avait lancée le défi ! En espérant que tu ne mourras pas ma belle xD Et que ce texte à la con vous plaira à toutes et à tous alors j'arrête de bavasser et bonne lecture ! GX LE COME-BACK OH YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Genre(s) : Romance, humour

Personnages principaux : Jaden/Jesse

* * *

 **Noirs Désirs**

* * *

Beau au Bois Dormant

\- LES AMIS ! Y A UN PROBLEME ! Hurla Syrus en déboulant dans la cafétéria du Dortoir des Rouges. Evidemment, il avait fait sursauter tout le monde, y compris les récalcitrants qui étaient encore à moitié endormis au-dessus de leur assiette.

\- Calme-toi Syrus et raconte-nous. Intervient Zane en passant une main se voulant apaisante dans le dos de son cadet qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Celui-ci se calma difficilement et reprit contenance au bout de quelques minutes avant de débuter son récit datant de quelques vingtaines de minutes auparavant. Syrus venait de se lever et avait éteint le réveil qui beuglait encore à tue-tête. Pourtant, une chose étrange attira l'attention du cadet du professeur du Dortoir. Jaden était toujours dans son lit, sur le dos, le drap le recouvrant jusqu'en-dessous des aisselles et il ne s'était pas réveillé. Haussant un sourcil avec un sourire amusé, Syrus posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et le secoua franchement en l'appelant. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. L'amusement fit alors place à l'inquiétude et il vérifia si Jaden ne portait pas de bouchons d'oreilles comme Chad. Ce n'était pas le cas. Fièvre ? Aucune. Alors Syrus fit tout ce qui lui passa par la tête. De crier le nom de son grand frère de cœur à le secouer violemment en passant par lui renverser un verre d'eau sur la figure. Rien n'y fit. Paniqué, il descendit en courant comme un fou dans la cafétéria. Tous s'étaient figés au récit de leur ami et une atmosphère lourdement silencieuse régnait dans la salle. Personne ne savait quoi faire.

\- Attendez, Syrus. Commença Chad, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Tu viens bien de dire que l'autre abruti dors, c'est bien ça ?

Syrus hocha la tête mais ne sembla pas comprendre où le ténébreux du groupe voulait en venir. Et il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Chad ? Demanda Alexia en exprimant ce que tous les autres pensaient.

Chad lâcha un petit ricanement avant de rétorquer à la jeune femme.

\- Mais c'est élémentaire voyons ! Jaden est atteint du « syndrome de la Belle au Bois Dormant » !

Les exclamations de surprise, de scepticisme, d'incompréhension et autres fusèrent avant que Zane ne ramène le calme d'un simple regard glacé. Chad toussota et reprit ses explications.

\- Ce syndrome est le nom du fait que le malade dorme de façon anormale et cela sans que personne ne parvienne à le sortir de cet étrange sommeil. A l'instar de la princesse Aurore du conte du même nom. Donc, si l'on veut réveiller cet idiot, quelqu'un doit l'embrasser.

Nouvelles réactions en chaines. Zane se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira, exaspérer faisant se calmer tout le monde une nouvelle fois. Même diminué, Zane restait plutôt du genre flippant. Mieux valait ne pas l'indisposer.

\- L'embrasser, d'accord. Mais si je me souviens bien du conte, il faut que la personne qui embrasse l'endormi soit amoureuse du dit endormi, non ? Intervient Axel, toujours aussi pragmatique que d'habitude.

\- Hum… Il marque un point-là. Dit Jim en grattouillant le crâne de son crocodile.

\- C'est pas faux… Soupèrent les deux filles de la bande en cœur, complètement désabusées. Aucune d'entre elles n'étaient amoureuses de Jaden, il était seulement comme un frère, rien de plus. Alors elles se voyaient mal lui donner un baiser.

Déception dans la salle.

-Surtout que pour que cela marche, Jaden doit également aimer la personne qui l'embrasse. Rajouta Aster en souriant étrangement et en regardant un certain duelliste de cristal dont les joues chauffèrent directement.

Bastien se leva en posant bruyamment ses mains sur sa table avant de regarder tous ses amis les uns après les autres.

\- Qui d'entre vous sait de qui Jaden est amoureux ?

Silence gêné. Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière le crâne du scientifique à la veste jaune avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole en priant intérieurement pour avoir une réponse.

\- Bon… Et qui parmi vous est amoureux ou amoureuse de Jaden ?

Nouveau silence gêné avant qu'un éclat de rire presque hystérique de la part de Chad ne vienne le briser. Voyant leur ami habituellement si sarcastique se marrer comme un dément, tous eurent une drôle d'impression.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Alors comme ça… Aucun d'entre vous n'a remarqué ?! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Une veine de rage palpita sur la tempe d'Alexia qui houspilla le noiraud. Qui lui par contre, se marrait encore.

\- Crache le morceau si tu sais quelque chose idiot !

\- Alors comme ça, tu es au courant, Chad ? Nargua Aster dont le sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'autre se calmer brusquement.

\- Evidemment, Mr Destinée ! Je suis bien plus observateur que ces nigaud, moi !

\- Ah ? Parce que je suis un nigaud, Chad ?

\- Nan ! Zane, toi tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle et je suis sûr que tu comprends de quoi je parle, non ?

Zane ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée alors que les autres membres du groupe semblaient complètement paumés dans cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

\- Jesse. Je crois bien qu'ils parlent de toi. Intervient Axel au bout de quelques minutes faisant converger tous les regards vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? S'exclama le pauvre jeune homme, les joues aussi rouge qu'un extincteur.

\- Allez va réveiller ta princesse, le prince charmant ! Déclara Chad de manière purement théâtrale avant de repartir dans un fou-rire monstrueux alors que le jeune homme se ruait hors de la pièce vers Jaden. Laissant tout le monde (ceux qui n'avaient rien pigé à tout ce cirque) sur le cul.

\- Explications, maintenant ! Tonnèrent alors les filles.

Côté Jaden et Jesse

Le cœur battant, le duelliste aux monstres de cristal pénétra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et amour secret de surcroit. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et Jaden dormait toujours. S'approchant timidement, le jeune homme déglutit et s'assit sur le bord du lit, le rouge aux joues et le cœur battant la chamade. Jaden était vraiment très beau même s'il n'en avait pas conscience lui-même. Et il était bourré de qualités diverses et variées bien que plusieurs défauts les accompagnaient également.

Il était l'homme qu'il aimait, l'être le plus cher à son cœur. Alors, laissant ses sentiments parler à la place de sa raison, le jeune homme se pencha vers son amour et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en concentrant tout son amour dans le contact. L'échange dura de longues secondes qui parurent comme une éternité pour Jesse qui finit par manquer d'air. Pourtant, lorsqu'il commença à se reculer, une main chaude et douce passa sur sa nuque et força doucement Jesse à reprendre l'échange qui s'approfondit soudainement. Le baiser fut plus langoureux, plus sensuel. Les deux duellistes se détachèrent finalement et Jaden ouvrit ses belles prunelles brunes qu'il vrilla dans celles bleus-verts de son amour.

Nul besoin de mots entre eux. Leurs yeux savaient se parler sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. L'amour qui liait les deux jeunes gens était fort. Et tendait à croitre. Jaden tendit une main et caressa la joue de Jesse qui se laissa aller à cette douce caresse aimante.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Une douce étreinte s'en suivit mais en ce qui la concerne, je vous laisse imaginer la suite !

Côté des autres

\- Eh les gens ! Interpela Isidore en frappant dans ses mains. J'ai eu une idée pour le spectacle de fin d'année !

Tous se firent attentifs, attendant de voir ce que le frangin frappadingue d'Alexia allait encore leur sortir comme ânerie.

\- Pourquoi pas, une version Duel de Monstre de la Belle au Bois Dormant avec nos tourtereaux favoris en rôles principaux ?

Un silence s'installa avant que de nombreux sourires sadiques fassent leurs apparitions sur les visages de nos amis duellistes. Pauvres Jaden et Jesse, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'Académie.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos

Tous les persos de GX : _*choqués*_ MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?!

Moi : _*hyper contente de son délire*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MON CHEF D'OEUVRE !

Jaden et sa bande : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Ah bon ?

Aster : _*se pince l'arête du nez*_ Complètement désespérante...

Jesse : Dit-il alors qu'il a un bon rôle...

Jaden : _*tire la langue à Aster*_ Et toc !

Aster : GRRRR ! _*montre Chad du doigt*_ Je te ferai remarquer que lui aussi à le bon rôle pour une fois !

Zane : Justement. "Pour une fois" comme tu dis.

Moi : _*morte de rire*_ Zane vs Aster ! Zane mène la danse à 1-0 ! xD

Tous les persos : _*hurle*_ ARRETE UN PEU TES CONNERIES IDIOTE !

Moi : _*leur tire la langue de manière très mature*_ Ah ! Mais non, les gars ! C'est pas ma faute, c'est Sora qui m'a tendue la perche et qui m'a défiée !

Jaden et Jesse : _*sortent leurs monstres les plus puissants*_ SORA T'ES MORTE ! _*vont tenter de tuer la dite fautive*_

Chad et les autres : _*sortent leurs monstres*_ Tsuki...

Moi : _*se carapate*_ REVIEWS LES GENS HISTOIRE DE SAUVER VOTRE PAUVRE ET HUMBLE SERVANTE DU YAOI DIVIN ! MERCI DE VOTRE COOPERATION !

* * *

Coin des reviews

Tsubasa Sora : Navrée de voir que tu as eue un peu de mal à te faire à ce style mais je te rassure, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi d'écrire en vers. La prose est ce que je sais faire le mieux, en fait. Mais je suis tout de même contente que tu ais aimée ^^ Bakura... Cherche pas à t'en sortir, tu t'en prendras toujours plein la gueule xD Tu as encore péter une durite en ricanant comme une démente ? Oh j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas nous faire ! _*ricane aussi comme une démente*_ En attendant, ton défi à été relevé comme tu as pu le voir alors j'attend ta review avec impatience ! Kiss :3


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot de l'auteure : Le septième délire est arrivée ! _*super fière d'elle car elle l'a écrit en deux heures en cours d'informatique ce matin-même*_ Je le dédie à l'une de mes lectrices les plus fidèles et qui est complètement gaga de ce couple : ma **Tsubasa Sora** , tu es servie ! En espérant que celui-ci te plaira plus que le sixième ! N'empêche... Je ne pensais pas que les cours d'informatique pouvaient autant m'inspirer ! _*a découvert le scoop du siècle !*_ xD Bonne lecture à tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à commenter surtout !

Genre(s) : Romance, humour

Personnages principaux : Jaden/Jesse

* * *

 **Noirs Désirs**

* * *

Nightmare (Cauchemar)

 _Je m'écroule, encerclé par les flammes, intoxiqué par le souffre et la fumée._

 _Rien hormis les ténèbres ne m'entoure si l'on retire ces flammes… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _Des yeux couleur d'or… Je me mis à trembler, m'entourant de mes bras comme une maigre protection face à Lui… l'Ultime Souverain ! IL est revenu !_

 _Sa silhouette en armure est tournée vers moi, je me vois que ses lèvres bouger._

 _\- JE suis TOI, tu n'es peux rien._

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

\- Aniki ! est-ce que ça va ?! Tu viens de crier.

Le dit Aniki était en sueur et assit dans son lit au Dortoir des Slifer. Luttant pour reprendre son souffle, le jeune homme desserra progressivement sa prise sur sa chemise au niveau de son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêve ou plutôt… de cauchemar. Depuis que leurs vies avaient repris leurs cours normaux, lui ainsi que ses amis avaient enfin pu goûter à la tranquillité d'une fin d'année comme les autres, en sommes toute banale. « Désastreusement banale ! » s'était lamenté Chad, en faisant son habituel numéro de Diva. Perdu dans ses pensées, Jaden sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit son meilleur ami, Syrus posé une main réconfortante sur une de ses épaules. Le brun le remercia d'un sourire tremblant, la chaleur et le touché de l'autre jeune homme l'aidaient à se calmer, à reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, aniki. On a encore deux heures avant d'aller en cours.

Puis le frère cadet de Zane alla lui-même se préparer, laissant Jaden un peu tranquille, qu'il puisse complètement retrouver ses esprits. Le Duelliste aux Héros laissa son regard vagabondé dans la pièce jusqu'à tombé sur le réveil. 6h30… Effectivement, Syrus avait eu raison, presque comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller en cours.

Jaden soupira et ferma les yeux avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur le matelas, un bras recouvrant ses paupières closes. Il avait bien plus dormit qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais pour ce qui était du repose, ça c'était autre chose. Bien qu'il se soit couché à 21h à peine la veille, le brun avait l'impression d'avoir fait la fête toute la nuit en plus de son cauchemar. Qui ne devait pas être le seul qu'il avait surement fait durant la nuit. Mais c'était sans doute le plus intense. Car pour le réveiller, il fallait déjà y aller fort alors pour le faire et en sursaut de surcroît… Bref, en grognant silencieusement le représentant attitré des Rouges se décida à quitter paresseusement son cocon de tissu pour se saisir de ses vêtements avant de plus ou moins se trainer à la douche.

 _\- Merci Chad pour la rénovation complète du Dortoir_ ! Pensa-t-il en entrant dans la cabine neuve.

Il actionna l'eau chaude, voire bouillante. Immobile sous le jet, les yeux clos, Jaden chercha à se vider l'esprit mais la silhouette de Haou lui revenait sans arrêt, parasitant la moindre parcelle de son esprit. Il le maitrisait, il le savait mais… malgré ça, malgré ses amis et Yubel, il en avait encore une peur bleue et irraisonnée. Secouant la tête et ses mèches brunes alourdies par l'eau, le jeune homme se décida finalement de se laver convenablement et tenter de suivre les cours de la journée, afin de tenter de se changer les idées. Seulement, avec Jaden, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Lui-même aurait dû le savoir.

J-YxJ-AxJ-YxJ-A

Jaden dormait encore pendant le cours de Crowler. Jusque-là, rien de trop étrange. Evidemment, la bonne résolution du jeune homme en rouge quant à suivre les cours avait rapidement pris la poudre d'escampette à l'arrivée du Docteur dans l'amphithéâtre. Résultat, le Slifer en titre dormait comme une marmotte sur son siège, la tête entre ses bras croisés. Juste derrière lui, quelques-uns de ses amis s'envoyaient des mots. Des messages portant sur le réveil et le comportement las que le jeune homme affichait depuis son retour au bercail. Le plus inquiet du groupe était surement Jesse, le Duelliste des Bêtes de Cristal. Ses mots ratifiés de manière plus ou moins nerveuse avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Bastien, Alexa, Chad et Syrus qui participaient également à la conversation. Aster se montrait plus modéré mais était tout aussi inquiet pour celui qu'il avait appris à considérer davantage comme un ami qu'un rival.

\- Vous pensez que l'Ultime Souverain le hante ?

\- Pas l'Ultime Souverain a proprement parlé, je pense… Ecrivit Bastien, s'attirant des regards surpris de ses amis. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense que ce sont ses actes lorsqu'il était LUI qui le hantent sous formes de cauchemars. Il ne parvient pas à se pardonner.

\- D'accord mais on lui a bien tous dit qu'on ne lui en voulait pas, non ?

\- Alexia… Intervient Chad, savant de quoi il parlait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on lui a dit qu'il va forcément parvenir à se pardonner lui-même. La culpabilité, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on se débarrasse facilement…

\- Chad a raison… Ecrivit Aster à son tour. J'en sais aussi quelque chose.

\- Mon frère aussi, d'ailleurs.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Il était vrai que Zane s'en voulait encore pour avoir agi comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il s'était égaré dans les ténèbres. Même si personne ne lui en voulait, pas même son petit frère à qui il avait fait tellement de mal, le Duelliste Cyber peinait à se pardonner à lui-même.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Il va se faire du mal, s'il continue comme ça !

\- Du calme, Jesse. On le sait. Répondit Alexia de manière la plus posée possible.

\- Il faudrait éviter de le laisser seul, je pense…

\- Bastien… Même s'il n'est pas des plus futés quand il ne s'agit pas de Duels, je te rappel que Jaden reste un bon intuitif. Si jamais on est trop collant, il le sentira et se refermera comme une huitre protégeant sa perle.

\- Charmante comparaison, Chad… Dit Aster en mimant un soupir silencieux.

\- Bah quoi, j'ai faim. Et puis si tu as mieux à proposer, je t'en prie fais-le.

\- C'est pas le moment pour vous chamailler, les gars ! Coupa Syrus.

Sûr que s'ils continuaient comme ça, ils n'étaient pas prêts de trouver une solution pour venir en aide à leur ami.

 _\- Fichus abrutis à l'égo surdimensionné !_ Jura intérieurement Jesse.

J-YxJ-AxJ-YxJ-A

Le dernier cours venait de s'achever et Jaden fut l'un des premiers dehors. Le soleil était encore haut et la température ambiante était agréable. Son cauchemar l'avait poursuivi toute la journée et il était épuisé. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, le jeune homme aux yeux bruns avait bien senti que ses compagnons étaient inquiets à son sujet. A tous les coups, Syrus n'avait pas manqué d'avertir tout le monde de son étrange et plus qu'inhabituel réveil du matin même. Le plus jeune avait sans doute voulu bien faire, aussi Jaden ne lui en voulait pas. Mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement inquiéter ses amis. Pensant qu'il leur avait fait assez de mal comme ça depuis son arrivée à la Duel Académie. Il tenait bien trop à eux pour que ce qui s'était produit dans l'Autre Monde ne recommence. Aussi, il s'était employé à jouer le bien portant du mieux qu'il avait pu durant toute la journée. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas convaincu grand monde même si aucune remarque n'avait été faite.

Voulant échapper quelques minutes ou heures, au choix, à la surveillance protectrice de ses amis, Jaden se rendit rapidement à la falaise très du dortoir pour s'allonger sous l'arbre sans doute vieux de quelques siècles avant de fermer les yeux et de se détendre comme il put. Ce qui fut purement vain soit dit en passant. Son mauvais rêve lui revenait sans cesse dès qu'il plissait à peine les paupières. Jaden lâcha un soupir presque désespéré. Il n'était pas près de pouvoir goutter à un repos bien mérité. Bien que Yubel fasse ce qu'elle pouvait pour empêcher ces images de hanter son esprit, elles revenaient sans cesse devant ses yeux.

\- Alors on n'arrive pas à dormir ? Questionna une voix très familière au Slifer qui sursauta n'ayant pas senti ni entendu l'autre s'approcher de lui.

\- Dans le mille, Jesse.

Le jeune homme à la veste bleue lui sourit tendrement malgré son inquiétude que son ami devait sans doute percevoir. Se raisonnant, le Duelliste aux Monstres de Cristal s'assit près de l'autre duelliste et fit signe à ce dernier de s'approcher. Intrigué et haussant un sourcil devant la demande implicite, Jaden obtempéra tout de même. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la personne que vous aimez vous interpelle de cette façon ! Une fois que le brun fut suffisamment près de lui, le bleuté le força délicatement à s'allonger et à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, les joues légèrement roses de gêne. Tout aussi surprit –de manière positive- et gêné, Jaden ne protesta pas et s'installa confortablement avant de ne plus bouger. Une main douce et chaleureuse glissa dans ses mèches et entama de légères caresses sur son crâne. C'était agréable. Autant pour le dispensaire et que pour le bénéficiaire. Le second d'ailleurs, finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond où aucun cauchemar ne vient l'importuner.

Le remarquant à la respiration devenu tout à coup bien plus lente de son compagnon, Jesse eut un sourire. Pour que le brun s'endorme aussi vite, il devait être plus à bout qu'ils ne l'avaient tous soupçonné au départ. Dans un élan de tendresse amoureuse, le bleuté se baissa vers le visage apaisé de son camarade de combat et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pâles. Ni vu ni connu mais un doux souvenir pour lui, puis l'Obélisque reprit ses caresses dans la chevelure brune comme si de rien n'était. Mais…

Ni vu ni connu ? En était-il sûr et certain ?

J-YxJ-AxJ-YxJ-A

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! Explosa Syrus en montrant le couple du doigt de façon si peu discrète qu'Alexia dû plaquer sa main sur sa bouche afin de lui faire diminuer le volume.

\- Bordel ! Je te dois 100 yens Aster…

\- Merci beaucoup, Chad… Sourit narquoisement le Duelliste de la Destinée sous les regards à la fois perplexes et navrés de leurs compagnons.

\- Je rêve ou vous avez parié sur le fait que Jesse et Jaden s'aiment ? Intervient Bastien, en haussant un sourcil devant les airs légèrement conspirateurs autant d'Aster que de Chad qui boudait.

Aster ricana sans se cacher tandis qu'Alexia relâchait Syrus en lui ordonnant pratiquement de se faire discret s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer par le couple qui se trouvait sous l'arbre un peu plus loin au-devant d'eux.

\- Ouais, on a parié et alors, c'est interdit ?

\- Méfie-toi, j'espère qu'aucun ne le saura jamais si tu tiens encore à ton statu de pro, moi je dis ça, je dis rien… Reprit le jaune Râ l'air de rien faisant pâlir Aster et ricaner Chad comme un dément dans le même temps.

\- Bande de gamin ! Soupira Alexia en levant les yeux au ciel bien qu'elle fut heureuse pour ses deux autres compagnons.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos

Jaden : _*vient de lire le délire*_ J'en étais sûr ! C'était encore pour ma pomme !

Jesse : _*sourire douteux*_ Très appétissante, cette pomme d'ailleurs...

Jaden : _*écarlate*_ Jesse !

Tous les autres : _*choqués*_ WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!

Moi : _*bug avant de partir dans un fou-rire monumental*_ Jes-chan ! Tu remontes dans mon estimes ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Yusei : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Je crois qu'elle est repartie dans son trip...

Jack : _*soupir*_ Tu parles, elle est au Paradis des Yaoistes à tous les coups et elle est pas prête de redescendre. _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce drabble numéro sept vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Merci de votre coopération.

* * *

Coin des reviews 

Tsubasa Sora : Et t'en démords toujours pas je suis sûre ! Tu l'attends encore ton baiser xD _*la voit menacer les persos*_ Roh ! Laisses les vivre encore un peu, on en a encore besoin dans nos délires ! _*ricane comme une démente en se frottant les mains*_ En espérant que ce nouveau drabble t'as plus ! Vivement que tu reprennes tes délires ! Kissu :3


	8. Chapter 8

Petit mot de l'auteure : Et de huit ! _*danse de la victoire*_ Voici une série de cinq petits textes qui porteront sur les cinq sens et dont je vous présente le premier qui se base sur celui du touché. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Ma **Tsubasa Sora** , je te dédie ce drabble que je t'avais promis mais aussi à toi, **Meari-chaan** qui adore ce couple !

Genre(s) : Romance, lime _*regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense en ricanant*_

Personnages principaux : Atem/Yûgi

* * *

 **Noirs Désirs**

* * *

Panel des Cinq Sens ;

Premier Sens : Le touché

 _« J'aime tes mains… »_

Je ne voyais rien. Seule, la sensation de la soie du bandeau prédominait et j'aurai mis plusieurs minutes à me calmer après que mon compagnon me l'eut attaché, me privant momentanément de mon sens de la vue. Pourquoi ? C'était amusant ou excitant selon lui. Très convaincant. Vraiment. A croire qu'à force de fréquenter Seto, Atem soit devenu aussi tordu que lui ! A moins que ça remonte au temps où Monsieur était Pharaon. Le connaissant, la seconde option restait la plus plausible, à mon plus grand damne. Mais je l'aimais quand même, mon partenaire…

Bien que plongée dans l'ombre, je savais que j'étais allongé sur le lit. Notre lit. Privé de mes yeux, je vidais silencieusement mes poumons et laissais mes muscles se détendre. Quelques bruits me parvinrent mais je ne pus les distinguer correctement qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, le temps de me concentrer sur mon ouïe. Des claquements secs, sans être lourds. Sans hésiter, je reconnus les pas de mon amant. Lui seul marchait ainsi. Et je l'imaginais facilement. Un port de tête royal et une démarche féline, mettant son corps bien plus fort et dessiné que le mien. Sans doute ne portait-il rien en ce moment… Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Atem aimait particulièrement affoler mes sens et jouer avec mes nerfs. Je sursautais en sentant une main presque brûlante se poser sur mon torse nu avant de gémir, renversant ma tête en arrière. Cette main que je connaissais si bien s'était rapidement mise à me caresser avec une tendresse langoureuse des plus torrides. Le souffle chaud de mon amant frôlait mon cou, ma clavicule puis mes tétons que de longs doigts se mirent à torturer me faisant frissonner et glapir de plaisir. Atem connaissait la moindre de mes zones sensibles et savait en jouer comme un musicien jouait de son instrument.

Une paire de lèvres pleines et légèrement rêches se posèrent en-dessous de mon pectoral gauche d'où, j'étais persuadé qu'elles sentaient parfaitement battements effrénés de mon cœur. La chaleur devenait intenable alors que mon compagnon me torturait délicieusement de ses mains comme de ses lèvres. Les laissant cheminer à leur gré sur ma peau nue complètement soumise à son regard de fauve affamé devant une proie de choix.

\- Ce que tu es à mes yeux, amour…

Je lâchais un rire qui s'étrangla presque immédiatement dans ma gorge alors que ses doigts s'activaient à caresser l'intérieur de l'une de mes cuisses, suivant la veine artérielle de leur seule pulpe. Il avait encore lu mes pensées… Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Je l'aimais. Lui. Entièrement. Mais au vu de ce qu'il me faisait subir… Après un orgasme foudroyant, je repris mon souffle alors que les mains d'Atem m'enserraient avant de retirer le bandeau qui m'obstruait la vue. Pourtant, je gardais mes yeux clos alors qu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres alors qu'un souffle s'en échappait.

\- J'aime tes mains…

\- Tu m'aimes.

Alors j'avouais de nouveau alors qu'il le savait très bien.

\- Oui, je t'aime.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*chatonne*_ Une ombre file dans la nuit, c'est un assassin qui s'enfuit...

Atem : _*sourire pervers*_ Viens ici mon amour...

Yûgi : _*tout rouge et tente de s'échapper*_ Je ne suis pas là...

Atem : _*attrape Yûgi et le balance sur son épaule*_ Aller, on a des choses à faire !

Moi : _*toujours dans son délire_ * Dans la chaleur, de la nuit ! Le mal est toujours puni !

Yûgi : _*se débat légèrement*_ Atem ! Pervers !

Moi : _*ricane comme une folle*_ Que c'est beau l'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce délire vous aura plu et à bientôt ! _*re-chantonne_ * A coups de feux qui retentit, la justice s'appelle Nicky ! _*se barre en ricanant comme une folle toujours en chantant*_

* * *

Coin des reviews

Tsubasa Sora : _*morte de rire*_ Le coup de la pomme t'as bien plus, j'ai l'impression ma belle ! J'en peux plus en relisant ta review précédente ! Ah ! Mais c'est que tu l'aimes mon chantage, t'as vu comme c'est efficace ? xD Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau drabble t'auras plus !

Meari-chaan : Heureuse de voir que mes drabbles te plaisent ! Je peux comprendre que tu ais un gros faible pour le couple Atem/Yûgi, qui est aussi mon favoris soit dit en passant et je ne t'en veux pas de t'attarder plus sur eux, au contraire ^^ mais je suis super contente de voir que tu fais l'effort de tous les lire ! _*grand sourire*_ En tous cas, te voilà exhaussée car en voilà un nouveau qui j'espère t'auras plu !


	9. Chapter 9

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*se faufile car menacée par les persos*_ Me revoilà après donc sept jours d'absence si je tiens bien les comptes ! Et voici le second drabble des cinq sens avec celui de l'odorat ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier et _*regarde partout et s'éclipse discrètement*_ à la semaine prochaine pour un troisième sens !

Genre(s) : Romance, très léger lime

Personnages principaux : Seto/Joey

* * *

 **Noirs Désirs**

* * *

Panel des Cinq Sens ;

Second Sens : L'odorat

 _« Un parfum de sauvagerie »_

La lavande. Seto aimait particulièrement cette senteur. Surtout sur la peau de son amant blond. D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui-ci, il devait être sous la douche en prenant en compte les sons venant de la salle d'eau. Un flash de la silhouette nue de Joey apparut à la vitesse de la lumière dans son esprit et le brun ferma son ordinateur avec un soupir. C'était fichu. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer de la soirée. La douce odeur du gel douche de son amant vient chatouiller ses narines et Seto prit aussitôt sa décision.

Avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions, le brun se leva de son bureau et entreprit de retirer ses vêtements un à un tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain dont la porte était entrouverte. Complètement nu comme le jour de sa naissance, Seto entra dans la cabine de douche où son compagnon semblait autant se laver que se détendre. D'ailleurs, un tendre sourire étira les lèvres du fameux amant en question. Si l'odeur de lavande avait envahi la pièce, Joey avait bien sentit le parfum caractéristique de son bien-aimé. Tout aussi intense que son propriétaire, en plus. A la fois épicée et glacée, l'odeur de menthe de Seto le faisait à chaque fois chavirer. Joey poussa un léger gémissement lorsque les mains puissantes de son compagnon aux yeux bleus se posèrent sur son corps et entreprirent de le caresser très lentement.

 _\- Quelle immonde torture !_ Eut le temps de penser le blond avant de céder totalement.

Seto venait de se coller à son amant, son torse musclé épousant le dos du blond à la perfection. Celui-ci frissonna lorsque son brun cala son visage contre sa gorge respirant son odeur à pleins poumons tout en déposant de multiples baisers sur la peau sensible. Joey gémissait et se cambrait dans les bras de son amant, l'eau chaude dévalant sur leurs corps enlacés. Seto respira leurs odeurs mêlées par leur proximité, il en fut complètement détendu. Mais son désir pour l'homme entre ses bras n'avait pas faiblit au contraire… Au vu de ce que Joey pouvait sentir au creux de ses reins. La nuit tombée depuis un bon moment portait un parfum envoûtant de sauvagerie à l'image de leur manière de s'étreindre.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*chatonne, complètement dans son délire*_ Albator, Albator ! Du fonds de la nuit, dors ! Albator, Albator, bien plus fort que la mort ! Tu veilles sur la galaxie, sur la liberté aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Seto : _*regard douteux sur son amant*_ Très tentant... _*lève les yeux au ciel*_ Bien que l'autre folle soit encore parti dans son trip !

Joey : _*mode diva*_ Pourquoi encore pour notre pomme, franchement !

Atem : _*ricane*_ En même temps, c'était sûr avec elle et on va tous y passer !

Jaden : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Même nous ?

Yûgi : _*sourire torve*_ Oh que oui !

Moi : _*toujours dans son délire*_ Albator, Albator même si tu parais de glace, ton cœur est bon ! Ton cœur est grand ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ J'espère que ce nouveau drabble vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Merci de votre coopération ! _*repart dans son délire*_ Albator, Albator avec ton équipage ! Albator, Albator, tu prends à l'abordage !

* * *

Coin des reviews

Tsubasa Sora : _*morte de rire en relisant ta review*_ J'en peux plus de rire avec tes conneries ! Et oui, nous sommes diaboliques ! _*chantonne*_ Nicky Larson, ne crains personne xD Je crois que je t'ai contaminée ! _*relis le passage vulgaire*_ Oh ma belle tu as vraiment pétée une durite pour être aussi grossière ! LOL ! Et tes références à la con ! _*en peux plus, pliée de rire sur son lit*_ J'espère que ce nouveau drabble t'as plu ! Et vivement le chapitre de notre fic ! Ca va barder sérieusement ! _*part dans son délire*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !


	10. Chapter 10

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*avec un mégaphone*_ MENTION SPECIALE POUR L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MA CHERE **TSUBASA SORA** !

Genre(s) : Romance et LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Personnages principaux : Jaden(Haou)xJesse /Sora et Tsukiyomi

* * *

 **Noirs Désirs**

* * *

Séduction de l'Ombre

 _\- « Tu le désire avoue-le… »_

\- Arrête…

 _\- « Cesse de lutter contre moi, Jaden… »_

\- JE T'AI DIS DE TE TAIRE !

Et le jeune homme lança son poing dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, le brisant sur le coup mais se blessant dans le même temps. Le brun grimaça mais un rire moqueur l'empêcha de jurer. Relevant la tête, il distingua de multiples reflets de lui-même. Ou plutôt de son autre lui-même. Haou. Celui-ci le tourmentait depuis quelques temps, l'exhortant de lâcher la bride à ses désirs concernant un certain jeune homme dont le Slifer était follement éprit.

\- Jamais je ne toucherai Jesse de cette façon, Haou ! Mets-toi bien cela dans la tête !

Haou haussa les sourcils sans se départir de son ignoble sourire.

\- Oh ? Alors malgré tes sentiments envers lui, tu ne tenteras rien pour qu'il t'appartienne ? Mais quel galant homme ! Il ricana avant de reprendre. Je me dois pourtant de te rappeler, mon cher Hikari que Jesse a déchainé bien des passions depuis son arrivée et si tu n'agis pas, il pourrait se retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre…

Jaden grogna, serrant les poings et faisant couler son sang de sa blessure.

\- Tu oses me suggérer de le prendre comme amant contre son gré ?!

Haou ne répondit pas mais son regard et son sourire pervers le firent à sa place. Jaden se détourna du miroir brisé et quitta la salle d'eau, toujours avec sa main blessée. La douleur sourde de cette dernière parvenait à lui éviter de songer aux propos de son double des ténèbres qui hantaient maintenant son cœur tout en empoisonnant son esprit tel un serpent au venin mortel. Jesse. Le bleuté était la personne la plus cher au cœur du brun à la veste rouge. Il se consumait chaque jour un peu plus d'amour et de désir à son égard sans jamais oser le lui avouer. De peur de perdre le maitre des monstres cristaux dont l'amitié lui était si précieuse. Alors il avait prit une décision radicale. Se taire sur ses sentiments. A jamais.

JxJxJxJxJxJ

Haou, dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de Jaden, savait parfaitement ce que ce dernier avait décidé et il refusait de le permettre. Son Hikari méritait que Jesse s'intéresse à eux, les aiment tous les deux et les désirent tous les deux. Entièrement. Alors, l'Ultime Souverain sourit dans les profondeurs des ombres. Il forcerait le destin, tel fut sa décision. Et pas plus tard que cette nuit !

JxJxJxJxJxJ

Jaden était passé à l'infirmerie de l'académie peu avant le repas et avait dû inventer une excuse pour sa blessure à la main. Excuse que l'infirmière avait gobée sans faire d'histoire. Ce qui arrangea bien le jeune homme. Une fois de retour au dortoir et donc à la cafétéria, tous ses compagnons s'inquiétèrent à leur manière de son bandage mais il les rassura d'un sourire et d'une pirouette dont lui seul avait le secret. L'ambiance dans laquelle se déroula le repas fut détendue et bonne enfant. Jaden put passer un excellent moment à côté de son bien-aimé, frôlant parfois ses doigts fins des siens sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent. Jaden était si détendu qu'il ne put sentir les intentions de son double pour la nuit venue. Haou mit d'ailleurs son plan à exécution lorsqu'il fut certain que tous dormaient d'un profond sommeil. Il s'empara alors du corps de son double dont il scella l'esprit pour tout le reste de la nuit et alla s'enquérir de Jesse qui sommeillait paisiblement quelques chambres plus loin.

En toute innocence, Jesse dormait tranquillement dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait un rêve merveilleux où le duelliste aux héros des éléments prenait soin de lui tout en lui offrant son cœur. Depuis que son regard vert d'eau avait croisé les iris brunes du Slifer, son cœur appartenait à ce dernier. Mais tout comme Jaden, la peur de perdre cette si douce amitié empêchait Jesse de se déclarer. Alors il se contentait de rêver à un amour partagé. Haou sourit presque tendrement devant la douceur que le jeune homme dégageait avant de repousser la couverture aux pieds du lit et de prendre le dormeur dans ses bras. Toujours sans faire le moindre bruit, le brun referma la porte de la chambre par ses pouvoirs et la verrouilla avant de regagner sa propre chambre. Ou plutôt celle de Jaden.

 _\- Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer…_ Pensa-t-il en se léchant les lèvres d'avance alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à sa belle charge.

JxJxJxJxJxJ

Tout était prêt. L'Ultime Souverain scella la porte de la chambre et fit en sorte qu'aucun son ne puisse être entendu de l'extérieur ou des autres chambres puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le lit où Jesse avait été allongé par lui quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait un corps fin mais musclé juste ce qu'il fallait malgré de nombreuses plaies et tâches de rouge sur sa peau pâle, des hanches étroites, des jambes fines et galbées… Un ange magnifique que l'Ultime Souverain désirait de plus en plus. Mais pas assez exposé à son regard à son goût. Il s'approcha du corps qu'il avait mit à nu et attacha les bras du bleuté à la tête de lit, dévoilant ainsi pleinement son corps à ses yeux dorés. Il poussa un grognement appréciateur en contemplant l'autre jeune homme encore dans les bras de Morphée. Jesse était vraiment magnifique et bientôt tout à lui… Sentant son érection à l'étroit dans son pantalon, Haou retira les vêtements encombrants que son double avait passés plus tôt dans la journée et les laissa choir dans un froissement de tissu sur le sol de la chambre. Sans faire de bruits, il monta sur le lit et se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de son futur amant qui sommeillait toujours. Il respirait calmement, profondément. Haou sourit quelques secondes avant de plonger dans le cou mis à nu du bleuté et de commencer à déposer de multiples petits baisers papillons sur la peau pâle.

Quelques morsures firent rapidement leur apparition, marquant ainsi la belle peau pâle de plusieurs suçons. Pour Haou, Jesse était à eux. Lui et Jaden. Il continua ensuite son exploration du corps si tentant qu'il avait sous lui. Ses mains caressèrent la moindre parcelle de peau de l'endormi. Il parsemait la peau de baisers et de morsures douces faisant gémir Jesse dans son sommeil alors que les draps tombaient au pied du lit. Ces sons si agréables aux oreilles du brun l'excitèrent un peu plus et il descendit plus rapidement afin de s'occuper d'une zone bien précise qu'il savait très sensible aux attouchements. Ses attouchements précédents avaient d'ailleurs commencés à engendrer une belle érection. Haou se lécha les lèvres. Sans perdre davantage de temps, il passa le bout de sa langue sur les bourses de son futur amant et remonta progressivement vers la verge de ce dernier, suivant la veine principal alors que Jesse commençait à se tortiller sous lui, gémissant de plus en plus tout en sortant des limbes du sommeil.

Jesse avait chaud et une bouche démoniaque semblait avoir prit possession de son membre, le besognant lentement. Jesse gémit. C'était pire que de la torture mais c'était si agréable que le duelliste aux cristaux refusait que cela s'arrête. Son compagnon lui faisait tellement de bien même s'il aurait préféré pouvoir plonger ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de celui-ci. Il poussa un cri de plaisir plus prononcé que les précédents lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amant caresser la partie la plus intime de son corps de manière langoureuse. Il tremblait de plaisir et respirait fort alors que Haou s'employait à détendre son intimité pour l'étape suivante de leur première étreinte. Puis à sa langue, s'ajoutèrent ses doigts. Très rapidement, Jesse fut parfaitement détendu et Haou n'en pouvait plus. Les cris et les gémissements du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus l'excitaient terriblement. Avec tendresse, il se redressa, attira à ses hanches les jambes tremblantes de son compagnon qui les croisa derrière son dos, les rapprochant ainsi. Jesse frissonna de plus belle en sentant sa peau brûlante entrer en contact avec celle de son brun. Les yeux clos, il indiqua à ce dernier qu'il était prêt et n'attendait que lui. Son coeur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Les premiers coups de reins que le brun donna furent lents et extrêmement sensuels. Mais les tourtereaux s'en lassèrent rapidement, autant l'un que l'autre. Les coups se firent alors plus rapides et plus brutaux, faisant hurler Jesse de plaisir alors que les gémissements de son partenaire venaient se joindre aux siens.

Tout en continuant de frapper la prostate de son amant, Haou caressa la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il avait sous les yeux. De ses doigts, de ses lèvres et de sa langue, il explora une nouvelle fois les points sensibles de ce corps magnifique qu'il prenait grand plaisir à torturer délicieusement. Leur étreinte parue durer des heures entières et ce fut seulement à l'aube, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrèrent la chambre que nos tourtereaux s'endormirent, épuisés et rassasiés l'un de l'autre pour la première fois. Au fond de son esprit, Jaden était mortifié mais aussi très heureux, son amour était réciproque et Jesse semblait particulièrement apprécier le côté pervers d'Haou... Qui sait peut-être allait-il en faire usage une prochaine fois...

JxJxJxJxJxJ

Sora s'écroula devant son ordinateur, main sur le nez pour endiguer les gerbes de sang qui s'en écoulaient. De son autre main, tout en ricanant de bien-être sur ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'enregistrer bien évidemment, elle frappa sur la touche ENTRER. Et le fichier fut envoyé à sa destinataire.

JxJxJxJxJxJ

Une petite mélodie de harpe retentit dans la chambre et la brosse de bois arrêta son ouvrage dans l'épaisse chevelure noire de sa propriétaire. Cette dernière la posa sur sa coiffeuse avant de se saisir de son ordinateur. Elle sourit en remarquant le nom de l'émetteur du fichier. Qu'est-ce que sa sœur de cœur avait encore surprit de croustillant ? La jeune femme répondant au doux nom de Tsukiyomi, Maitresse Dragon avait hâte de le découvrir. Et elle cliqua.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos 

Moi : _*complètement dead vidée de son sang sur son clavier*_ X_X

Jesse : _*tout rouge et reste caché sous une lourde couette*_

Jaden : _*ne sait pas trop comment réagir à ça...*_ ...

Atem : _*main sur le visage*_ Elle a osée...

Yûgi : _*soupire*_ Moi, je suis même pas étonné, bizarrement...

Moi : _*ricane comme une démente*_ J'ai plus de munitions ! Je reviendrai ! T'es assez revenu comme ça ! JE reviendrai ! Youpikai !

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*mort de rire*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ELLE A PETEE UN CABLE !

Atem : * _en peux plus devant les conneries de l'auteure_ * Oh non ! Elle s'est refait Expendables 2 en plus !

Seto : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Genre, elle est capable de mater un film d'action en écrivant du lemon ?

Jaden : _*soupire*_ Bah il faut croire que oui, elle en est parfaitement capable !

Moi : _*se met à chanter comme une folle*_ SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! _*sort un masque en forme de chauve-souris*_ I'M THE BATMAN !

Yûgi : _*soupire*_ Bon je crois qu'on la perdue... Encore... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce nouveau texte vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour encourager cette folle ! * _à Sora_ * Encore un joyeux anniversaire à toi et en espérant que tu auras aimé ce délire... Et pas de copies de la vidéo cette fois, je te prie Sora !


	11. Chapter 11

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*toute fière de son drabble*_ Enfin, le troisième sens ! J'avoue que je n'avais pas tellement d'idées vu que j'avais réussie à écrire les deux premiers sens d'un seul coup, je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration pour les trois autres. Voici donc le troisième texte du Panel des Cinq Sens ! En espérant que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à vous, mes yaoistes adorés !

Genre(s) : Romance

Personnages principaux : Yuma/Shark

* * *

 **Noirs Désirs**

* * *

Panel des Cinq Sens ;

Troisième Sens : Le goût

 _«La saveur de l'amour»_

Son petit-ami avait un appétit que tous qualifiaient de gargantuesque. Vraiment. Sans déconner. Shark dit le Requin Pourpre s'en étonnait tous les jours depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin de cet idiot au sourire désarmant et au cœur aussi pur que du cristal. Si contrairement à Yuma, le jeune homme mangeait normalement, il y avait néanmoins certains mets pour lesquels il faisait étrangement exception. s'en gavant dès qu'il en avait l'opportunité.

Depuis qu'il était un jeune garçon Kamishiro Ryoga avait un faible pour les groseilles. Ce petit fruit rouge à la fois sucré et acidulé qui fondait sur la langue. Sa sœur, raffolant de tous les fruits rouges, lui avait souvent donnée l'occasion d'en manger sans éveiller les soupçons sur son «addiction» envers ce fruit. Mais ce n'était pas le seul péché mignon du duelliste aux yeux aussi acérés que les dents d'un prédateur océanique. Oh que non ! Avec les années, l'Ex-Empereur Barian avait développé une autre «addiction» ; au chocolat noir cette fois. Évidemment, lorsqu'il recevait des chocolats à la Saint Valentin de la part d'une horde d'adolescentes bourrées d'hormones, il ne mangeait que les chocolats de cette variété. L'arôme corsé voire amère du cacao pratiquement pur était agréable et l'aidait à recharger ses batteries.

Pourtant, depuis quelques mois, un troisième péché mignon supplantait les deux autres. Vous vous demandez sans doute de quoi je parle ? Eh bien, ce fameux péché mignon, cette nouvelle et irrésistible addiction à laquelle le redoutable Shark ne pouvait que baisser les armes, s'était tout simplement les baisers de son petit-ami Yuma affectueusement surnommé ventre sur pattes par leurs amis. Les lèvres fines du jeune homme ne prenaient jamais la même saveur lorsque Shark s'en emparait. Tantôt avec tendresse, tantôt avec une douce brutalité prenant garde à ne pas les blesser. A chaque baiser, qu'il volait ou offrait à son Cœur selon son humeur, c'était de nouvelles saveurs qu'il découvrait et dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*trop fière*_ Alors ?

 _*Yuma et Shark boudent parce qu'ils y sont passés avant Jaden et Yusei*_

 _*Jaden et Yusei se marrent sous cape*_

Atem : _*aux deux moqueurs*_ Rêvez pas trop les gars, vous allez y passer aussi !

Jaden : _*pâlit*_ On est mal...

Yusei : _*de même*_ Carrément... Surtout avec ce qu'elle est capable de nous faire...

Moi : _*ricane comme une dingue*_ Et oui, je suis le Diable !

Seto : _*soupir*_ Elle en est fière en plus !

Moi : VOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu et à bientôt ! _*se met à chantonner*_ Quand je serai au niveau 2 , j'achèterai un duvet, pour dormir dans les donjons, sans jamais m'enrhumer ! C'est un peu ça, la vie d'aventurier !

* * *

Coin des reviews

Renbo ARKEL : Hey ! Voici enfin le troisième sens et j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les deux premiers sens ainsi que mes autres drabbles sur nos héros favoris !


End file.
